The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for invasively monitoring venous blood pressure of an ambulatory patient in relation to the attitudes of different relevant parts of the body, to thereby aid in the diagnosis of vascular disease.
By way of background, there are problems in diagnosing vascular diseases of the legs because the episodic pain and discomfort usually does not occur when the patient is being examined by the physician. For proper diagnosis, the pain and discomfort must be correlated to the attitudes of the various parts of the patient's body which might affect the venous blood pressure.